The present invention relates generally to a pipe coupling tool. More specifically, the invention is directed to a tool that can clamp at least two pipes and draw the pipes together to install a connector to couple the pipes.
It has been found that there is a need for a lightweight tool having a unitized construction that can be used to install connectors to couple plastic pipes or ducts. The tool should provide for the coupling of two or more pipes that can be positioned in conduit. The tool should be easy to use in manhole and handhole environments.
The present invention satisfies the above-identified need by providing a pipe coupling tool that is lightweight and easy to use.